


of Plants and People

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flowerchild!Harry, Louis is angry and nervous about everything, M/M, originality, possible smut idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesnt like change, but maybe he likes the curly haired lad with the stolen flowers in his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis can't wake up and Liam helps him.

Louis opens his eyes. 

The warm sunlight peeks through the curtains, indicating it's way past when he planned to wake up. But nothing works out for Louis anyways.

Summer still lingers in the humid air, and Louis isn't sure if he wants it to be Autumn yet. 

Louis never really enjoyed change, which is the one of the many reasons he's struggled to start or end a relationship. 

His bitter sarcasm, and incapability to keep promises is amongst that very list.

His flat mate, Liam, is in the minority of people who is able to look past Louis's worst traits and be content with his somewhat decent ones. Louis and Liam aren't really sure how they became best mates, as they had nearly polar opposite personalities, and preferred to be alone. Somewhere along the road of sharing a flat, comforting each other after nasty break ups, and drunken secrets being confessed, the two stubborn lads accepted the fact that they had no choice _but _to be best mates.__

As Liam obtained the burdensome role of the "best mate" he had been given many responsibilities- such as dealing with Louis's bipolar tendencies, picking up after his dirty habits, and as of right now- waking him up before his class starts. 

Liam would begin his day by taking a shower and waking Louis for the first time. He would tug all of his clothes on and attempt to wake him up a second time. He would continue- his voice getting louder and tone sharper with each minute Louis didn't respond until either  
Liam was finished getting ready and gave up on Louis or  
Louis gave in.

Today Liam got to his 4th reminder until Louis kicked his covers away along with the evidence of the movie marathon he had with Zayn (another member of the minority) the night before.

Louis walked straight into the bathroom and stared disgustedly back at his reflection in the foggy mirror. He wiped the steam away with the fabric of his shirt, and as the mirror cleared up so did he conscience. He knew one thing for sure.

He _definitely _didn't want it to be Autumn yet.__

~.~

Louis stared out through the clear window of the coffee shop, and he could practically feel the wind getting harsher, leaves slowly turning a warmer shade until it browned and clung dearly to the branch before it fell. His trail of thoughts pertaining the changes soon to come was put to an end, when a drink was suddenly placed beside his leaning elbows. Louis didn't bother thanking Liam for the drink and acknowledged his presence by setting his eyes down into the dull pool of coffee.

"The design of the cup has changed" Liam thought out loud, observing the paper cup intently. Louis picked his head up from his own cup and blinked fondly at Liam "Has it?" He looked back down at his own cup and realized it _indeed _had. The logo on the cup was much more minimalistic and the cup itself was a bit slimmer. "I guess it has" Louis concluded, consuming a small amount of the hot liquid as he turned his attention back to where the large window by the door was.__

__Liam shook his head in disbelief as he set his cup back down to the small table. He wondered how somebody who hated change so much, didn't even realize it was happening._ _

__Liam observed Louis as he fell into another deep trail of thoughts._ _

__And Louis just stared at the door._ _

__Louis didn't stop thinking about how summer was slowly transitioning into fall until a curly haired lad with a tight t shirt and even tighter trousers came in. The most striking thing aside from his eyes was the crown made of flowers perched upon his messy locks._ _

As soon as he came in, instead of ordering coffee, he approached the plants in the very back of the coffee shop and seemed to be hiding something in his pocket. He pulled the item out and revealed them to be scissors. He began to cut the Freesia's off the stems lying restlessly in the pots, the stems drooping to the side, as the beautiful petals were stolen away from them. 

"Hey!" The coffee shop owner yelled at the lad, but he continued to cut the plant. By the time he had cut through 2 pots, one of the workers 'escorted' him out of the coffee shop. Most of the customers ignored the whole debacle, but Louis laughed silently to himself, Liam chuckling slightly along with him.

__Everything Louis worried about change had stopped processing through his head, and all he could look at was the lad who had an aura to him that made Louis want to get to know him better._ _

__But Louis was too naive to realize the curly haired lad would be the biggest change of all._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know the freesia flower represents innocence?  
> theres your psa for the day.


	2. Acacia Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end brah

Louis had been in bed for nearly 9 hours, and had been awake for 5 of them.

He had no way of telling what day, time, or even year it was, in his dim room/life.

He was easily bothered by the constant ticking sound of analog clocks, and hated the bright LED light that illuminated the whole damn room from a digital one

_Light _interrupted Louis's dim room/life__

Thankfully, Louis didn't exactly _need _a clock, when he had his own _Liam _.____

Seeing as his 'clock' hadn't burst through the door, barking at him to wake up, Louis could safely assume it was the weekend.

Louis didn't enjoy weekends as much as he looked forward to them

The idea of something never lived up to its actual form.

~.~

_The male giraffe then shows interest in the female by nudging her behind with his nose. This is more of a gentle rubbing than anything else. In fact, the males can also begin the interaction without female instigation ___

Giraffe sex wasn't the most ideal thing to watch first thing in the morning, but the tv was broken, and Louis and Liam were both broke university students who couldn't afford to _splurge _on luxuries such as a decently working television.__

"Why are we watching this?" Liam asked, as his teeth dug into a stale bagel. 

"Because we have only two working channels, and the other is a porn channel"

"So you'd rather watch animal sex, than human sex?"

Louis doesn't respond

_"Male giraffes prefer young female giraffes. This is probably because they tend to be more fertile, so he has a better chance of spreading his seed" ___

"That's it" Liam groaned, reaching over the bowl of lumpy cereal that sat in Louis's lap, grabbing the remote control and switching the t.v off.

Without the deep british accent narrating giraffe sex, there was nothing but the sound of the two eating poor quality food to fill in the harsh silence. 

"What now?" Louis sighed, setting his bowl which was still half full of cereal down to the floor. He turned to where Liam was sitting on the couch, and slot his feet underneath the warmth of his thighs.

"We can _talk _" Liam suggested__

another stiff silence

Louis sighs heavily yet again- he does it so often it was a marvel his body wasn't empty of oxygen by now. "Do you think we'll ever get out of this?" Liam brutally shatters the silence Louis had been enjoying.

"Out of what?" He asks with not much intention, and lying his whole body along the length of the sofa.

" _This _" Liam clarified "This continuous cycle of eating, sleeping, learning, working"__

Louis hums softly, his senses all very keen but refusing to work properly. "I feel like time is passing, and I'm not taking advantage of how little I have of it, and I want to live life all the way up"

"Nobody ever lives their life to the fullest except for bullfighters and porn stars"

"I'm not interested in porn-" Louis knew for a _fact _that was a lie after "accidentally" searching through Liam's bulky internet history. "-and I can't exactly go into bullfighting with the art education degree I'm working on"__

"quit it then" Louis mumbled, his lids progressively growing heavier. 

Liam doesn't respond and instead flicks the t.v back on. Louis slowly falls back asleep to the soothing voice of the narrator-

_"Giraffes can eat as much as 29 kilograms of acacia leaves and twigs daily. Herds of three or more giraffes spend hours browsing in acacia thickets..." ___

~.~

Louis woke up- (rather dramatically really, eyes bursting wide open and jumping to his feet) to the sound of what he could only guess was a burglar. (Louis didn't really fancy his possessions- if you could even call them one- anyways). He almost felt bad for the intruder, who most likely came in to a university student's house, looking for expensive computers, or even high end coffee, beans, only to find pirated movies and dozens of coupon clippings.

Lost in his trail of thoughts he had somehow made it towards the kitchen where he though the source of the sound was coming from, only to find the house completely empty. Louis shrugged the cause of the mysterious sound away, and was almost disappointed a wild bird and accidentally flown through the window and was frantically trying to find it's way out- or something.

Nothing ever interesting happend to Louis

He decided to sleep the sad feeling away, and came into his bedroom, his eyes fixated on how tiny his feet looked and wondered if, if they were bigger he could be a good-no-a _better _footie player. He slipped into his comfortable bed and rest his eyes, working on taking his clothes off underneath the covers. Louis always took his clothes off once he was in bed, because he was always so eager to _get _in bed, he _just _couldn't wait.______

Once Louis was nearly naked and his clothes were edging off the bed and drooping to the floor, he could feel a sleep coma rushing towards him when-

"Two for five facial tissues? That's quite a lovely deal" and unfamiliar voice chirped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I was reading the sun also rises?


End file.
